


That's My Idiot

by superxkorra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adorable, Adorkable, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bright Moon, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Glimmer loves her dork, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Marriage Proposal, Princess Adora (She-Ra), Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), Short & Sweet, Sweet, Sword of Protection, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, adora is a dork, bow is supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superxkorra/pseuds/superxkorra
Summary: Glimmer sees someone off in the distance being an idiot. Yet it takes her a minute to realize that it’s her idiot. Adora's actions lead to something beautiful.
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	That's My Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> I had this cute little one-shot idea. It's canon divergence, so don't expect it to be exactly the same as the show.
> 
> I am a huge Glimmadora shipper! :)

It has been many months since Adora moved into Brightmoon; almost a few years now. It has been months since Queen Angella passed away; since the war ended. With each passing day, The Rebellion grows stronger and the Horde shows no sign of attacking again; the villainous group without a leader, crumbling as each hour ticks by.

Adora grew up in the Horde where nothing was bright or lively. Their food was stale, plain, and rotten. Their activities were rather violent and better yet, the Horde never taught the cadets anything useful other than how despicable the Princesses were.

Adora grew up not knowing what an aunt was or what a horse was or what anything was. Sure, Adora may have been one of the smartest and strongest Force Captains, but anything that pertained to the outside world, she was oblivious of. For example, using her hands as binoculars; thank goodness Bow is the mother of the Best Friends Squad; Adora would probably be a disaster by now.

But the longer Adora lived in Brightmoon and the longer she helped lead The Rebellion as She-Ra, she realized that everything the Horde taught her was wrong; and everything they didn’t teach her was marvelous. 

Everyday she discovered something new. She understood what real friends were, she discovered other majestic creatures (besides horses), she tried new foods, and she engaged in different activities daily. And for the first time, she felt what being loved and what loving was like. 

She finally felt whole and warm inside. But of course, she missed her old best friend whom she previously felt more feelings for, but Catra was in her past. The girl disappeared after the war ended, most likely back to the Crimson Waste. Catra still lingers in her mind, but Adora has long moved on, and those thoughts vanish as quick as they came. 

Yet no matter how much the First One learned, she will still be Adora; the dorky, adorable, brave, young woman Glimmer fell in love with. 

Everyday Queen Glimmer comes across another reason to love Adora. Sometimes it was because of her selflessness and devotion to others or how much she cared. Other times it may be because of something stupid and idiotic Adora did. But Glimmer, nonetheless, continued to fall. 

Today was one of those days in which she continued to fall in love with an idiot. 

It was a quiet yet energetic day at Brightmoon. The sun was shining bright, fluffy clouds formed recognizable shapes, people strolled around freely, and the birds chirped happily. 

Glimmer finally had no Queen duties to tend to, so she decided to spend the day with Bow, as Adora was off somewhere with Swiftwind. More than anything Glimmer wanted to spend her day off with her girlfriend, but nevertheless, she was overjoyed to be able to hang out with Bow. 

As midday came around, Bow and Queen Glimmer strolled out of the castle and made their way to the balcony which overlooked the village. 

“So how are you and Adora? It’s been almost 2 years, thinking of proposing anytime soon?” Bow smirked, nugged Glimmer’s shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

Glimmer scoffed, “Bow! We’ve talked about this. Adora and I are just taking things slow. We have a lot going on with her trying to be the best She-Ra and with my Queen duties.”

The two stood near the rock railing and gazed at the village people. Of course Glimmer wanted to marry Adora. She loved her so much. And even though things have calmed down, they still are busy and are living different lives. 

Adora trained so often as She-Ra and Glimmer tended to her kingdom and people more frequently than anything, they barely had any time for themselves or each other. Adora would call it a night and head to their chambers an hour after dinner usually, and Glimmer would slowly make her way into bed many hours later. In fact, other than eating meals throughout the day and cuddling up together at night, Glimmer and Adora haven’t spent much time together at all. 

Noticing that Bow hadn’t said anything, Glimmer sighed and continued, “We haven’t spent a lot of time together. I mean at least when I was still a Princess I could go on missions with you both, but now I just sit around and do NOTHING! And Adora...She’s trying, but honestly, there’s nothing more for her to do as She-Ra. The Horde doesn’t attack anymore. I’m not even sure they are still active. I just...Ugh! This is so stupid Bow.”

Bow gave her a weak smile, leaned in, and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. “You know, I think it’s time we go find your girl.” He removed himself from the hug and asked, “Where did you say she was?”

Glimmer scrunched her eyebrows together, “I think she said something about going to the garden with Swiftwind? Or into the Whispering Woods to train? I’m not completely sure...I may have been occupied with other things at the time…” Her eyes shot in another direction in shame.

Bow arched an eyebrow at her, “You weren’t listening to her? What if she got lost?”

Glimmer gave him a confused face, “She’s not going to get lost, she knows her way around by now. And if she does, she has Swiftwind...Actually you know what, he wouldn’t do anything to help.”

Bow and Glimmer exchanged a laugh as they thought of the two lost somewhere; getting on each other’s nerves, making matters worse, and possibly even causing trouble. 

Bow thought for a minute, “Alright, well what if she does something stupid?” 

Glimmer pursed her lips, “You’re right. I love Adora, but she’s the biggest klutz ever.” She stood, grabbing Bow’s hand and began walking them closer to the railing, “We need to go looking for them.”

Before Bow could agree, Glimmer teleported them down to the spacious lawn. 

“Alright so should we look in the garden first?” Glimmer turned to Bow who was looking off into the distance. “Bow?” 

“Umm look.” Bow pointed over to where a woman and horse stood looking at a bush. It was rather far away, so neither could make out distinct faces or clear shapes, but they noticed the woman holding shears and attempting to sculpt the shrub. 

The woman was clearly unhappy with her work so she began chopping larger parts off the bush. The horse, with a light red blanket slumped over it’s back, stood closer to the bush and began nibbling pieces off it. 

“I didn’t know you got a new topiary! Are you sure they’re qualified?” Bow gave Glimmer a questioning side glance.

She folded her arms, “I didn’t get a new topiary. That person just looks like an idiot. I can’t even tell what they’re doing.” Glimmer began making her way to the left where the garden was, hoping to find her girlfriend there.

She was stopped by Bow, “Umm, Glimmer?” 

Glimmer turned to look at the Master Archer, “What Bow?” 

A smile started to creep on Bow’s face, “Look who the idiot is,” He pointed over at the woman with the shears and the horse. 

Glimmer mentally cursed and she groaned to herself, of course she knew where this was going. Glimmer turned to observe the woman once more only to realize who the idiot was. It was Adora. Her idiot. 

Glimmer face palmed herself, “That’s my idiot... Of course! Why didn't I realize it sooner?” 

Bow chuckled and was about to say something but was stopped when Glimmr grabbed his bicep and teleported them behind Adora.

Adora stood observing the bush while mumbling to herself. She had on white pants with white boots, and a light red shirt; a completely out of the ordinary outfit for her, maybe that’s one reason the two didn’t recognize her at first. And of course, next to her was Swiftwind. How did Glimmer not comprehend the duo sooner?

After a few minutes of watching the girl struggle with her decisions Glimmer spoke up, “Adora! What are you doing?”

Adora screeched, throwing the shears in front of her, leaving her to fumble with catching them. 

Swiftwind jumped back, turned to face the two and gasped, “Queen Glimmer!” He quickly composed himself and bowed, however that didn’t last. He kindly lashed out, “How dare you sneak up on She-Ra and her noble steed!?”

Glimmer held her hands on her hips and gave Swiftwind a look of annoyance. He quickly back down and nugged Adora with his behind. 

Adora turned away from the bush and faced Glimmer with a guilty smile on her face, and rubbed the back of her neck, “Hey Glimmer...Babe! Uhh, How are you? What are you doing here?”

Glimmer didn’t answer at first. She started at Adora with one eyebrow arched; staring into her soul. After their intense staring contest, Glimmer finally caved and sighed, “Hi love. What are you doing to the bush?”

Adora shrugged, “Umm nothing! Yeah, I’m just admiring the way it looks. It’s very...green!” 

Bow questioned next, pointing to the shears, “Why do you have shears?”

Adora cocked her head in confusion, then looked at where he was pointing, “OH you mean the scissors! Yeah, no it’s just my sword.” And with that, it shone brightly and transformed back into She-Ra’s magical Sword of Protection. 

Glimmer walked closer to Adora and stared at the now disfigured shrub, “What did you do to it?”

Adora looked at her girlfriend, then turned to look at the now destroyed plant, “Umm...Well Swiftwind--”

Swiftwind shot up at the sound of his name, “DID SOMEONE SAY SWIFT---WAIT! I didn’t do anything! It was all your idea!” He shoved his foot into Adora’s chest and began walking away. 

Glimmer gave Adora her best ‘I love you but I’m upset’ voice, “What was your idea?”

Adora brushed her neck with her hand, a nervous tick she developed in her early years, and shrugged. When she noticed Glimmer wasn’t leaving it alone, she caved and dropped her shoulders, “Alright. I-I wanted to try and shape the bush into a heart….For you….But clearly it didn’t turn out, so I was trying to figure out what to do.”

Glimmer’s stern expression faded and she instantly teared up, “You were trying to create a heart….For me?”

Bow stood behind them watching the interaction play out. His face was bright with blush and his eyes were full of tears. He held his hands close to his chest and began whimpering out of pure joy.

Adora gave Glimmer a weak, loving smile and nodded, “Yeah. You do so much for me, Bow, Brightmoon, everyone, and I wanted to do something special for you. We haven’t spent a lot of time together recently and I miss it. I miss you.” 

Adora inched closer to Glimmer and wrapped her in a comforting, safe hug. Glimmer wrapped her arms around the taller girl and let tears stream down her face.

Adora noticed Glimmer’s slight shaking and pulled them apart to look at her. She noticed the tears falling from the purple eyes. Adora cupped Glimmer’s cheeks with her hands and used her thumbs to wipe away the tears. 

Worried, Adora questioned, “Why are you crying?”

Glimmer took a minute to compose herself, “I just...I-I love you so much Adora….Will-Will you marry me?”

Bow gasped with the biggest smile on his face.

Adora looked into Glimmer’s eyes with shock, but most of all, love. Adora’s face lit up and she smiled brightly. Tears formed in her eyes as she nodded.

Glimmer’s features grew soft, “Y-Yes? Is that a yes?”

Adora wrapped her arms tighter around Glimmer and continued nodding, “Yes! Yes Glimmer, I will marry you!”

Bow squealed and shouted, “BEST FRIENDS SQUAD I LOVE YOU GUYS!” He rushed over to the two women and wrapped them in a tight hug.

The three stood hugging for many minutes, letting their tears of joy fall freely. 

The two women exchanged many ‘I love yous’ and soft kisses throughout the hug, and finally, all three parted and agreed to head back into the castle.

Bow however made a quick realization, “OH! I promised my Dad’s I’d be over for dinner so I will catch up with you guys tomorrow, okay? BEST FRIENDS SQUAD CELEBRATION!!!”

Glimmer mumbled a polite ‘okay’ and Adora nodded, both happily smiling. 

The two women walked back to their chambers hand in hand. Sure, Glimmer could teleport them, but there was a silent, mutual understanding between the two; they needed to enjoy the time they had together and cherish every minute of it. 

That was their new mission: Spend every minute they could together (plus Bow occasionally ;)), hold each other close, and never let go. 

They both have already lost so much and they would never dare lose each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this piece! If you did, Kudos and Comments are much appreciated and loved :)


End file.
